Thyphlo Ruins
The Thyphlo Ruins are a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Great Hyrule Forest region of Hyrule. The ruins are completely dark, forcing Link to use light from torches or Daruk's Protection to find his way to the Shrine. Geography The Thyphlo Ruins are an ancient ruins that, for reasons unknown, has a veil of jet-black fog hovering over the vicinity. This fog is so impregnable that Link cannot possibly count on the light of the Sun to guide him through here. The ruins also feature bogs that Link can sink in to and drown if he is not careful while making his way through the ruins to find the Ketoh Wawai Shrine. The ruins feature bird Torches that point Link to the path leading to the shrine which he he can light with a torch, Fire Arrow, or fire elemental weapon such as a Fire Rod or Flamespear both of which spawn in the ruins. Lightning the torches create areas where Link can see or places to relight his Torch. The bird statutes' beak points the correct way forward and some point Link back to the correct path. In addition to Torches, drawing any elemental arrow will produce light allowing Link to walk around without a torch. Certain weapons, Armor, and items will glow within the darkness though most only produce a faint amount of light and Armor only makes Link stand against the darkness though only certain sections glow such as the eyes of Majora's Mask, Fierce Deity Mask, Dark Hood, and Phantom Ganon Skull, the Korok Mask's pinwheel, certain pasts of the "Ancient" Armor set, and the skeletal markings of the "Radiant" Armor set which glow in the darkness. The Sheikah Slate also glows in the darkness. Luminous Stones and Luminous Stone Deposits appear in the ruins with the stones being used as lights or ornamention on statutes eyes. Torches can be obtained in abundance here. Link can create Campfires to light up areas as well and the remains of old campfires can be found which Link can light with a source of fire. Within this mix of ruins and forest, Link can run across Wolves, Stalkoblins, Fire Keese, Keese Swarms, and a lone Blue Hinox who guards the way to the Ketoh Wawai Shrine where the Sheikah Monk Ketoh Wawai resides until Link discovered him. Stalkoblins appear in the ruins day or night due to the lack of sunlight making it one of the few places they are active during daytime. On the outside of the Thyphlo Ruins and pitch-black forest, there is an enormous bog that surrounds it and a bridge that leads to the entrance of the forest at the west-most point. Shrine Upon setting foot inside the ruins, a Sheikah Monk will give Link the Shrine quest "Shrouded Shrine". The orb that Link needs to activate the Shrine is found on the Blue Hinox which he fights in a room full of bird torches. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations